Certain medical emergencies, of which cardiac failure and antiphylactic shock are examples, require that the patient be treated with the utmost alacrity and precision. Physicians and hospital personnel have developed remarkable skills in handling such emergencies, and the supporting drug and equipment industries have developed medicines, instruments and equipment which have greatly advanced the art of emergency medical treatment. Despite such advances, however, there has been a continuing need for an emergency kit which would with reliable certainty provide the physician or the paramedic with medicines, instruments and equipment necessary for emergency treatment, and would serve that purpose in locations, outside the usual hospital, where elaborate facilities are not available. In an effort to meet this demand, prior-art workers have provided so-called resuscitation carts, useful mainly in hospitals and hospital emergency rooms, but actual experience has shown that the usual resuscitation carts are poorly organized, excessively complex and, because of their complexity and size, are frequently not adequately serviced and cleaned so that, at the time of an emergency, the medicine or instrument needed may not actually be in the cart or may not be in usable condition. Because of the shortcomings of the usual resuscitation carts, it has recently been proposed to provide relatively smaller emergency kits which are intended to be replaced after use, as disclosed in "Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation Kits: A Simplified Approach", Robert L. Watson et al, Military Medicine, 141(6), pages 401-403 (June, 1976).